The present invention relates to an exterior mirror, for example a side view or rear view mirror, for a motor vehicle. The mirror includes a base that is adapted to be mounted on the vehicle, and a housing that accommodates a mirror body and is mounted on the base in such a way as to be pivotable to the front and to the rear, relative to the longitudinal direction or forward direction of travel of the vehicle, against the force of a spring.
With the heretofore known mirrors of this general type, the housing is essentially held in the rest position by spring force. This spring force must be overcome if, for example when an impact or other force is applied to the mirror, the housing is to be pivoted for safety reasons. This known type of retention for the mirror body has the drawback that in the normal position of the housing, not inconsiderable stresses or tensions are effective; this is particularly disadvantageous when the parts are made of plastic. In addition, over time a spring tension is not always assured.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a vehicle mirror of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the spring tension can be very slight in the normal position of the housing.